


Flanellskjorta

by Ane_Rikke



Series: Utelatte scener fra Vent på meg [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Flanellskjorte, Hva skal man ha på seg
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rikke/pseuds/Ane_Rikke
Summary: Isak tenker på hva han signaliserer ved å ta på seg en flanellskjorte.





	Flanellskjorta

Isak vet ikke hvor lenge han har stått foran speilet nå. Hadde egentlig sagt seg fornøyd med de svarte buksene og den flanellskjorta. Han synes det ser sånn passe avslappa ut. Og uten helskjegg er det ikke heeelt hipster-alert. 

 

Men så er saken den at bussjåføren ikke har sett Isak i noe annet enn jobbklær og med dokumentmappe (av alle ting, og Isak _hadde_ kvitta seg med den i forgårs og gått med pose fra Kiwi i går og en pose fra Deichmanske i dag, men bussjåføren hadde jo observert Isak ET HALVT ÅRS TID, og hva er vel to dager mot 183 dager, og kanskje tror han at dokumentmappa uansett bare er til reparasjon etter den låsfadesen), og forventer sikkert at Isak er en sånn businesstype eller noe.

 

Tenk om bussjåføren tror han flørter med en businesstype.

 

Det er bare det at hvis bussjåføren vil ha en businesstype, har han kommet til feil butikk. Skal Isak fortelle han det allerede i dag? Må han det?

 

Hm.

 

Etter at Isak får tenkt seg om ganske mye, ser han at han faktisk nok en gang kan legge seg på en vag linje hvor alt kan bety sånn litt av hvert. 

 

For det er kanskje lett å tenke at hvis Isak kommer i flanellskjorte, så gir han inntrykk av å være noe annet enn en sånn businesstype . Men! Har man egentlig tenkt seg ordentlig om da?

 

Hvis man prøver å rydde litt i et resonnement rundt skjorta, så kan man for eksempel begynne med kleskoden på en busstur på kvelden. Isak vil si at en sånn anledning definitivt roper dress down, et godt stykke lenger ned på lista enn løs jakke. Og det vil dermed si at når Isak dukker opp i den avslappa skjorta, kan det bety to ting. 

 

Enten

 

Isak er en avslappa fyr som bruker flanellskjorte på fritiden. Han går i litt sleskete klær på dagen, men på fritiden er han i sitt ess, og lar sin laidbacke personlighet skinne gjennom i klesstilen, og klesstilen hans harmonerer tilfeldigvis ett hundre prosent med kleskoden for busstur i ni-tiden på kvelden.

 

Eller! 

 

Så betyr det faktisk at Isak er en stuck up finansdude. For er det noen som kan kle seg etter anledning, er det sånne typer, hvertfall de med gamle penger. Isak leste en svensk bok en gang, noe med cash av Lapidus eller noe sånt, der hovedpersonen prøver å påberope seg en staselig slekt, men blir avslørt når han møter i dress til middagen på et jaktslott, og alle de andre vet at man aldri tar med dress på sånn tur, bare skinn-nikkers. På samme måte som man ikke går i noe annet enn stripete genser og marineblå bukse hvis man skal på tur med båt. Og alle rikinger med respekt for seg selv tar på seg flanellskjorte på bussen på kvelden.

 

Isak ser hardt på seg selv i speilet.

 

Skjerpings!

 

Det er en skjorte for faen. Og selv om det er det sikreste kortet hvis Isak ønsker å tikke av for både mulig vanlig fyr og mulig businesstype, så kan det slå feil hvis bussjåføren ikke har tenkt like mye som Isak, men pronto avskriver han som en idealistisk og vanskelig MDG-type. Med mindre bussjåføren da altså også har anlegg for overtenking og/eller har lest den svenske boka og holder mulighetene åpne.

 

_Men uansett så må faktisk Isak ganske kjapt drite i å gnage mer på det beinet der._

 

Enten blir det her ganske vellykka (eller veldig vellykka…), eller så blir det det ikke.


End file.
